Harta Karun Padang Pasir
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Perjalanan mencari harta karun paling berharga di dunia tanpa ada yang mengetahui benda apa harta karun itu. Mereka mencari dalam wujud yang berbeda dan keberuntungan-keberuntungan yang selalu menyelamatkan mereka. Akankah mereka selamat sampai akhir?
1. Prolog

Saat itu baru lewat tengah hari di padang pasir dengan pemandangan pasir yang kemerahan dan udara yang membakar kulit juga lemak-lemak dalam tubuh. Tiga bersaudara Sabaku mendirikan kemah sekitar lima belas kilometer dari pusat desa Sunagakure. Mereka adalah para pencari harta karun, jarang yang mengetahui dibawah gundukan gunung-gunung pasir yang selalu berpindah sekitar Sunagakure ini adalah kuburan harta karun yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Salah seorang saudara paling bungsu membeberkan peta di atas koper matanya dikelilingi lingkaran hitam dan dahinya bertato kanji 'cinta' yang seperti cap. Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya, gunung-gunung di padang pasir mudah berpindah sesuai angin membawa mereka yang perlu si bungsu itu perhatikan adalah bentuk pola batuan yang terdapat disana. Sang kakak sulung mereka memeriksa jeep tua yang sudah berkarat disana-sini. Sedangkan kaka kedua mengpak barang-barang berkemah mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya si sulung pada adiknya yang bertugas mengepak barang sambil memanaskan jeep tua warisan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Sedikit lagi." anak tengah itu memandang koper yang dijadikan aadik bungsunga meja kecil untuk petanya. Kemudia ia tanpa sengaja memandang kearah langit yang tiba-tiba awan gelap mengulung-gulung menutupi matahari yang terik, "Temari, hati-hati sepertinya kan terjadi sesuatu!" mendengar peringatan dari adiknya si Sulung turun dari jeepnya.

Semakin matahari tertutup bumi yang mereka pijak semakin bergoncang keras, Si bungsu berada terlalu jauh daru jangkauan kakak-kakaknya. Pasir di antara mereka mulai longsor seperti membuat lubang dan si bungsu terperosok ke dalamnya. Mereka pun hampir terperosok bersama jeep tua itu, seketika gempa yang sangat hebat itu berhenti begitu saja seolah itu hanya bagian dari mimpi di malam hari. Separuh perbekalan mereka ikut terpesok masuk ke dalam pasir dan juga adik bungsu mereka.

Seperti orang gila yang ke rasukan kedua kakak itu menggali pasir dengan tangan maupun alat tapi hasilnya pasit itu kembali longsor sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya tidak ada lubang satupun yang berhasil mereka gali. Jeep tua warisan itupun terbalik dengan ketidak mungkinan tenanga dua orang remaja tanggung untuk membalik kembali mobil tua yang sangat hebat dan bersejah itu mereka memutuskan pergi berjalan kaki menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dimintai pertolongan dan mobil jeep mereka sebagai tandanya.

Jeep yang mereka tinggalkan tanpa mereka teliti ternyata terukir serigala pada salah satu pintu bagian pengemudi karena bagian itulah yang paling mulus tanpa karat. Simbol itu seperti di ukir oleh ujung pisau yang tajam dan dikerjakan sangat rapih tanpa ada yang menyangka kalau simbol itu tercipta dalam hitungan detik oleh pasir yang berhembus kearah barat.

Original character by Masashi Kishimoto

Konoha, jalanan pagi hari dipenuhi manusia dengan tampang berbeda-beda, ada yang beraut wajah gembira sambil menikmati paginya yang akan terasa indah sampai nanti sore, ada juga yang beraut wajah sangat masam sambil sesekali melihat arloji mahalnya karena khawatir akan terlambat walaupun itu masih jam delapan pagi dan ada seorang gadis yang malah terpaku melihat keatas langit seolah matanya dapat merobek tirai biru bercorak awan itu. semua orang terlalu sibuk tanpa peduli pada gadis yang sedang melihat akan kenyataan bumi memiliki sebuah rahasia besar yang tersembunti di dalam perutnya.

Harta Karun Padang Pasir

Gadis itu memiliki mata biru yang sangat pekat sehingga menimbulkan kesan hitam jika hanya sejap melihatnya, tapi saat kejapan kedua akan terlihat warna birunya. Rambutnya pirang pucat dan selalu di ikat tinggi semakin menambah tinggi badan gadis yang berpostur ramping itu. Gadis itu mengucek matanya karena sinar datang dari sudut yang sangat tepat pada matanya, ia merasa nyenyak sekali tidur dalam gudang tua itu sampai tahu ini sudah jam berapa.

Gadis itu keluar membuka pintu, sayup-sayup terdengar suara ayahnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu pelanggan toko bunganya, paman Jiraya. Pria itu tampak lebih tua dari yang terakhir ia lihat, gadis itu yakin mawar merah yang ia pesan lagi-lagi untuk merayu wanita sexy yang sejak seminggu lalu ia taksir. Bukan hanya paman Jiraya yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua di matanya tapi juga ayahnya mereka semua tampak lebih tua bahkan Sakura sahabat karibnya yang baru datang dari pintu samping sambil memberikan salam dengan pakaian yang terlihat seperti seragam SMA, gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh remaja dengan dua buah dada yang sudah membesar mendesar kemejanya. Gadis itu terus berlari memeriksa semua orang mengapa dapat menua dalam beberapa jam saja. Satu lagi yang aneh baginya mereka semua tak sadar akan kehadiran dirinya yang terus bertanya dengan suara yang hampir membuat dirinya sendiri mual karena terlalu banyak mengocehkan pertanyaan yang tidak kunjung dijawab.

Ia kembali ke rumahnya mendapati ayahnya dan Sakura sedang berbincang sambil menata bunga-bunga yang dipajang, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa seperti ditarik menyusut kedalam lubang teko teh yang terletak di meja kasir toko bunga ayahnya, ia menjerit-jerit memanggil ayahnya yang sedang menata bunga di satu-satunya toko bunga di desa konoha. Tangannya seperti asap tidak dapat meraih apapun bahkan tangannya dapat menembus benda-benda padat seperti tiang bangunan. Semakin lama kekuatan gaib itu semakin menghisap kuat tubuhnya sampai gadis itu tak sanggup lagi menahan hisapan itu.

Teko itu terasa lembab dan sangat gelap, tubuhnya seolah bercahaya karena ia hanya sanggup melihat tubuhnya dengan pakaian aneh seperti penari perut asli timur tengah. Pusar dan perutnya terlihat karena baju yang ia kenakan hanya menutupi bagian dada, celana panjang yang menggembung mengerut dibagian mata kaki. Dengan sehelai kain tipis penuh payet berwarna emas di pinggirannya menghiasi rambut pirangnya yang diikat tinggi.

"Aku merasa seperti Jinny," suara gadis itu bergema mantul kesana kemari seolah itu adalah tembakan laser yang tak menemukan ujung sasaran, "dimana ini?"

Baru saja benaknya meminta dengan sepenuh hati agar dapat keluar dari tempat dan mimpi yang begitu tidak indah bahkan nyaris mengerikan. Tubuh langsingnya kembali terhisap bedanya hisapan ini membuat tubuhnya terasa membesar seperti raksasa padahal ukuran tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, kakinya tidak bisa ia pijakan ke atas tanah. Tubuhnya terbang baru kali ini mukin hanya gadis itulah manusia satu-satunya yang bisa terbang sesungguhnya tanpa trik dan mesin atau dirinya sudah bukan manusia lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mau memberikan ku tiga permintaan?" tanya seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya (ia masih mengira dirinya gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun), pemuda itu terlihat lebih rendah beberapa puluh centimeter darinya, gadis itu baru ingat dirinya bisa terbang.

"Kau benar tidak mau memberiku hadiah tiga permintaan seperti dongeng Aladdin?" pemuda itu memastikan untuk tidak membuang waktunya menunggui seorang jin yang keluar dari lampu yang ia temukan di bawah tumpukan pasir, "Baiklah aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengabulkan permintaan." pemuda itu kelihatan simpatik pada jin yang terlihat bodoh itu, jin itu betingkah seolah ia anak sembilan tahunan dengan tubuhnya yang terbalut busana sexy.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya pemuda itu heran bagaimana gadis itu berada di dalam lampu kalau dia bukan jin dan bagaimana juga kakinya tidak dapat menyentuh tanah.

"Iya, maukah kakak membayaku pergi dari sini, tapi aku tidak bisa melangkah jauh," pemuda itu heran ada jin yang memanggil kakak padanya bisa saja dia lebih tua beberapa ratus tahun darinya, "seperti ada tali yang mengikatku dengan benda itu." jari telunjuknya mengarah pada lampu emas yang ia gosok dengan iseng berharap dongen Aladdin adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Baiklah akan ku bawa lampu itu dan jangan memanggilku kakak kau seperti terlihat jin remaja dibanding jin anak-anak. Namaku Gaara Sabaku." Jin itu mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Gaara tentang tubuhnya yang sudah remaja.

"Na-namaku..." jin itu sambil melihat keadaan kakinya yang setengah mengabur dan tangannya yang terlihat sangat panjang dari terakhir ia lihat, "Ino."

"Baiklah ikut aku." ujarnya sambil mengantongi lampu ke jaketnya.

Sebelumnya Gaara sempat memeriksa tempat itu hingga akhirnya menemukan lampu berwarna emas berkilauan, peta yang ia pegang ternyata adalah peta sebuah istana bawah tanah dimana ia jatuh sekarang. Tempat berkemah dirinya dan kakak-kakaknya adalah salah satu pintu masuk rahasia pada sebuah istana bawah tanah yang penuh misteri. Jin itu terus mengikutinya sambil terus menerus takjub pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melihat cermin." suara tingginya memecah kesunyian lorong yang terbuat dari batu-batu pasir yang tersedimentasi oleh angin.

"Aku tidak punya." jawab Gaara menyorotkan senternya kedepan, ia sempat mengambill beberpa barang-barang penting dari dalam koper yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya, kecuali cermin (itu tidak penting pikrnya).

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengabulkan permintaan?" sekali lagi Gaara bertanya demikian, ia sungguh jengkel mendengar suara senandung jin itu.

"Tidak," jawab Ino sambil menggeleng, "memang apa yang ingin kau minta?"

"Aku ingin air dan kau berhenti bersenandung." setelah bicara demikian Ino langsung berhenti menyenandungkan lagu kartun kesukaannya, Gaara meniupkan napas lega dan kembali berjalan.

Baru beberapa langkah perjalanan terdengar suara gemuruh yang ganjil di depannya, suara itu semakin kencang terdengar sampai ada beberpa rintik air. Gaara langsung berbalik dan lari sekencang mungkin, Ino bingung apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sampai membuatnya lari kesetanan karena ia juga ikut tertarik oleh Gaara yang mengantongi lampunya. Air bah di belakangnya sudah begitu jelas terlihat pemuda itu terus berlari tanpa bisa berkata-kata, bukan seperti ini air yang ia inginkan.

"Aku hanya ingin air untuk minum!" teriaknya terus berlari di ikuti Ino yang sudah tergulung air dibelakangnya.

Secara ajaib air itu menghilang dengan jin bodoh yang sesak napas,'apa jin juga bernapas?' pikir Gaara heran. Sebotol minuman dingin bersoda sudah berada tepat depan kakinya. Gaara meraihnya dan membuka botol itu ternyata langsung menyembur membuat semacam hujan soda dalam intensitas yang mebuat heboh. Dia mengelap tubuhya yang terasa semakin lengket.

"Sebenarnya kau ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan." Gaara menyodorkan sodanya pada Ino.

"Soda tidak baik untuk gigi." tolak Ino, "Lalu apa yang kau ingin minta sekarang?"

"Aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini." Ino langsung berkonsentrasi tapi ia bingung karena tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, "Baiklah kalau gitu aku ingin sekotak nasi dengan lauknya." dalam sekejap hadir sebuah kotak tanpa Ino berkonsentrasi.

"Itu bukan aku yang mengabulkannya!" Ino histeris.

"Itu adalah kau, tapi ada beberapa permintaan yang secara alamiah tidak padat di kabulkan oleh mu."

"Begitukah?" Ino ikut duduk disamping Gaara yang siap memakan isi kotak tersebut, "Boleh aku minta?"

"Aku harap ada satu kotak lagi untuk temanku!"

_This is just the beginning_

Prolog

*_Because they're still children_

_Please wait for the next chapter_

_Thanks for reading _:)


	2. Bagian 1

Original character by Masashi Kishimoto

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan setelah memakan habis seluruh isi kotak yang datang entah dari mana. Ino lebih sering diam sambil memandangi tubuhnya yang setengah transparan dan jauh lebih dewasa, akhirnya ia punya buah dada pikirannya senang. Sedangkan Gaara sibuk memperhatika petanya semakin mereka masuk semakin banyak lorong dan semakin gelap beruntung Gaara sempat nyelamatkan senter dari koper Temari yang ikut jatuh bersamanya. Dalam peta itu hanya tergambar beberpa lorong besar sedangkan di tempat kakinya berjalan ada banyak lorong-lorong kecil bercabang. Gaara sedikit kesal karena petanya benar-benar tidak berfungsi karena jarum kompas terus-terus berputar tak berhenti. Suhu dan tekanan tempat itu tinggi, Gaara mengikatkan jaketnya di pinggang dan mengantongi lampunya di celana. Ino sempat protes saat Gaara menindahkan lampunya ke saku celana, ia tak mau lampu yang sekarang bagian dari kakinya dekat bagian yang menjijikan, Gaara tidak peduli dengan protesnya.

Suhu meningkat drastis dengan sedikit ganjil, Gaara menyorotkan senternya kearah depan dan menyipitkan matanya. Dengan sangat cepat semburan api menerpanya tanpa tanda-tanda apapun lagi. Gelap karena Gaara memejapkan matanya yang aneh adalah tubuhnya tidak terasa seperti terbakar, mungkin karena sangat panas ia langsung mati. Pemuda itu membuka matanya, gelap tetap menyelimuti pandangannya, apakah dia sudah sampai neraka? Pikirnya begitu pesimis.

Tapi suara senandung Ino masih tetap terdengar begitu jelas, jadi ada apa tadi? Pikiran pemuda itu mulai semerawut mengira semua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada dirinya dan jin itu.

"Ah," jerit Ino terdengar senang, "akhirnya aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanku sendiri." Suaranya melengking senang sambil menyalakan sesuatu yang bersinar. Itu bukan senter milik Gaara itu senter yang lain yang pernah ia lihat di toko beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Gaara langsung melihat kulit lengannya yang tidak ada bekas luka bekar sedikitpun.

"Kemana api itu?" tanya Gaara sedikit linglung.

"Aku memindahkanmu," jawab Ino sambil terus bersenandung dan memberikan senter itu pada Gaara, "kau adalah tuanku aku harus menyelamatkanmu dan memberikanmua apapun yang kau inginkan selama kau bisa, karena aku masih mempelajari bagaimana cara mengabulkan permintaan, seperti di dongeng Aladdin." ucapnya panjang lebar.

Gaara sedikit heran dengan jin ini, pada awalnya ia sempat menyangkal bahwa dirinya adalah jin dan mengaku manusia. Ino sempat menceritakan tentang ayahnya yang menjual bunga dan salah satu pelanggan tetapnya yang selalu tertarik dengan wanita. Gaara lebih mempercayai bahwa Ino sebenarnya manusia tapi mengapa tubuhnya malah terikat dengan lampu ini.

"Kau bilang kau manusia Ino?"

"Mungkin sekarang sudah bukan," jawabnya sedih, "aku tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa dan terseret dalam lampu itu, aku sudah menoba mengabulkan keinginanku sendiri untuk kembali tapi tidak bisa saat aku berinisiatif menyelamatkanmu dari semburan api itu aku tahu sekarang aku hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan segala yang terkait dengamu." Wajah sedihnya sudah berganti menjadi senyum ceria dan mulai berbicara macam-macam lagi tak berhenti. Satu kalimat yang terpikir oleh Gaara bahwa Ino melupakan sesuatu penting yang menjadi alasannya menjadi seorang jin.

Harta Karun Padang Pasir

Gaara meminta termometer pada Ino untuk memastikan suhunya tidak naik drastis kembali seperti tadi. Ia kehilangan petanya saat upaya penyelamatan Ino tadi, sekarang ia hanya mengandalkan instingnya untuk keluar dari istana yang seperti labirin bawah tanah itu. pemuda itu tahu istana itu terkubur dalam gurun pasir yang ia dan kakak-kakaknya berkemah, karena tekanan semakin tinggi dan oksigen semakin terbatas ia banyak mengambil istirahat pada tikungan-tikungan lorong.

"Kau haus?" tanya Ino setia yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh tuannya.

Sekaleng botol soda dingin langsung hadir di hadapannya, "Bisakan kau keluarkan minuman selain soda, Ino."

Ino terkekeh karena itu adalah minuman favorit ayahnya, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu senang dengan soda karena rasanya yang menggigit dan bisa merusak gigi kata seorang dokter gigi yang berkunjung disekolahnya.

"Kau mulai merindukan keluargamu?" tanya Ino duduk melayang-layang di hadapan Gaara.

Pemuda itu tertunduk matanya tertutup bayang hitam dari rambut bagian depan, Ino mendengar ia sedang menghela napas panjang dan keras, "Tentu saja, mungkin kau yang akan sangat merindukan ayahmu." Ujar Gaara.

Mata Ino melebar tidak menyaka Gaara percaya bahwa dia adalah manusia dulunya, baru kali ini ada orang yang percaya dengan kata-katanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Sahabatnya Sakura sekalipun jarang mempercai kata-kata Ino, karena pertama kali mereka berkenalan saat tahun pertama Sekolah Dasar Ino langsung membohongi Sakura bahwa tadi ia melihat rumahnya kebakaran. Kebetulan ia tahu rumah Sakura sejak TK walaupun tidak saling mengenal. Sejak saat itu Sakura selalu memastikan berita apapun yang disampaikan Ino.

"Aku sering membohongi sahabatku, sehingga ia tidak mudah percaya padaku." ujar Ino memunculkan api unggun.

"Jangan nyalakan api unggun, suhu dalam termometer jadi terganggu." Ino langsung menghilangkan api unggunnya sambil menminta maaf.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah membohongi Sakura saat ia sakit," karena terlalu gelap ia membuat senter itu bercahaya sedikit lebih terang, "aku membawakan PR yang soalnya aku buat sendiri, padahal hari itu memang tidak ada PR lalu aku antarkan kerumahnya." Ino terkikik sendiri mengingat kejadian itu tidak peduli Gaara mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Lalu apa yang temanmu itu lakukan?" tanya Gaara dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada thermometer dan kompas yang putarannya mulai sedikit melambat.

Ino tersenyum walaupun Gaara terlihat dingin tapi dia merespon baik dirinya, "Esok paginya ia kembali sakit karena PR yang kuberikan begitu sulit, padahal aku tak menghitung dan memberikannya angka acak..."

"Pantas saja..." Gaara tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau jarang tersenyum, kalau tersenyum seperti tadi kau terlihat tampan." puji Ino benar-benar polos tanpa tujuan tertentu.

"Kau jangan memuji lawan jenismu seperti itu, lihatlah tubuhmu sudah dewasa." Ino justru bingung dengan jawaban Gaara barusan, "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Kau tidak butuh tidur? Aku menemani hampir dua puluh empat jam perkiraanku tapi aku belum melihatmu tidur sekalipun?"

"Kau mengantuk?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Tidak aku tidak merasakan hal semacam itu sekarang ini, mungkin."

"Aku memang tidak pernah tidur." Gaara kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memberesi semua barang bawaannya yang ia keluarkan dari ransel kecilnya tadi. Hanya peta dan senternya saja yang hilang.

Sekarang Gaara harus menajamkan insting dan ingatannya untuk mencapai pintu keluar paling tidak ia membawa sesosok jin yang dapat mengabulkan segala permintaannya walaupun tidak semuanya. Mereka terus berjalan masuk kedalam lorong yang semakin gelap tetapi tekanannya tidak sekuat lorong sebelumnya, sepertinya Ino telah memindahkan dirinya jauh dari lorong sebelumnya. Gaara heran mengapa dia tidak memindahkan dirinya keluar dari istana yang tidak terlihat berbentuk istana sama sekali.

"Baiklah kita istirahat!" putus Ino memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan duduk dan tetap melayang-layang mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara. Gaara yang tidak peduli terus melanjutkan langkahnya membiarkan Ino kembali menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamannya saat TK dan teman-teman sekolahnya yang terakhir.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Gaara bertanya dengan sedikit rasa iba yang tidak ia tunjukan pada teman barunya itu.

"Aku... tidak tahu? Tapi rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting yangmembuatku seperti ini." kembali mengulang kalimat yang membuat Gaara selalu penasaran dengan proses Ino yang menjadi jin dalam lampu itu.

Perjalanan yang tidak diketahui seberapa panjangnya menghening ketika Ino terdiam untuk mengingat sesuatu yang penting dan ia lupakan. Setelah ia pikirkan ternyata sejak ayahnya mematikan lampu setelah mendongeng Aladdin dan jinnya yang berasal dari lampu yang persis seperti dirinya, ia telah tertidur sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Gaara melompat senang akhirnya mereka menemukan ujung lorong itu. sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari batu kapur dengan ukiran-ukiran gambar yang mengisahkan seorang ratu yang dipenggal kepalanya karena sebuah fitnah. Orang-orang yang mengukir tulisan-tulisan itu baru mengukirnya setelah ratu itu mati dan fitnah itu terungkap.

Gaara menyuruh Ino untuk membukakan pintu itu, tapi seolah ada kekuatan magis tersendiri yang membuat pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka oleh kekuatan Ino. Gaara kembali meneliti ukiran-demi ukiran itu mencari bagaimana cara membuka pintu batu yang pasti sangat berat.

"Fitnah apa yang menyebabkan ratu itu mendapatkan hukuman penggal?" Gaara seolah bertanya pada pintu batu di hadapannya.

Ino terus saja memandangi pintu itu sambil berpikir bahwa sekarang ia adalah jin dari lampu yang ditemukan oleh Gaara, apakah ia dapat menembus pintu batu itu. Ino mencoba mengulurkan tangannya meraba permukaan kasar batu kapur. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat tangannya terbenam dalam batu itu, ia bisa menembus batu. Ino menjulurkan leher dan memejamkan matanya, separuh badannya sedah masuk kedalam ruangannya yang tertutup pintu batu itu. ruangan itu gelap gulita karena Ino masuk hanya setengah badan dan senternya dipegang oleh Gaara. Ino menarik tubuhnya semakin masuk dan manarik tuas yang berada dipinggir pintu. Pintu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit cahayapun masuk, matanya sempat melihat gambar-gambar lebih mengerikan dari gambar diluar pintu yang Ino tidak mengerti apa artinya, sosok Gaara pun terlihat dengan tampang begitu tidak menyangka.

"Terimakasih." ujarnya sambil berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya.

"Silahkan masuk..." sambut Ino senang melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting menanti didalam sana.

Gaara mengarahkan senternya gemuruh terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, pintu batu itu kembali tertutup. Mata mereka mendapati kompas Gaara tertinggal diluar pintu. Gaara berlari mengejar pintu yang semakin menyempit dan akhirnya tertutup rapat tepat saat Gaara sampai diambang pintu. Ino tidak mengerti mengapa Gaara membutuhkan kompas itu, ia berusaha membantu dengan menarik kembali tuas yang tadi membuka pintu tapi tidak berhasil, ia kembali meriknya lagi kearah sebaliknya tetap sama pintu tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah," ucap Gaara sedikit putus asa.

"Aku bisa mengambilkannya atau mau aku gantikan yang baru?" tawar Ino mencoba menghibur.

"Bisa kau ambilkan saja?" ucap Gaara sedikit berharap kompas itu akan kembali ke tangannya.

Ino kembali menembus dinding batu itu dan meraih kompas emas yang berhias ukiran naga pada tutupnya. Sayangnya kompas itu tidak dapat menembus dinding dan kembali tertinggal di luar pintu.

"Biarkan saja." Gaara melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan hati yang begitu gusar, apa mungkin ia kembali kepermukaan dengan meninggalkan semua peninggalan orang tuanya disini.

Ino memperlihatkan kompas baru yang sedikit mirip dengan miliknya, ia tersenyum mencoba menghibur dan memberikan kompas itu pada tuannya lalu kembali bercerita macam-macam yang sedikit menghibur Gaara, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia berjalan sendiri dan kesepian.

_tobecontinue_

_Please wait for the next chapter_

_Thanks for reading _:)


	3. Bagian 2

Sore menjelang dengan hembusan angin dingin dari arah barat, senja datang dengan warna yang luar biasa. Warna merah yang dihasilkan oleh belerang yang terjebak di udara karena letusan Gunung Krakatau beberapa ratusan tahun silam. Pemandangan yang indah setelah proses yang sangat mengerikan. Sore itu juga adalah sore yang mengerikan dimana, seluruh hidupnya berubah.

Harta Karun Pandang Pasir

Ino tidak tahu kemana ayahnya akan membawa perjalanan mendadak mereka. Ia pura-pura tidak peduli sambil bersenandung lagu anime kesukaannya matanya melihat ke luar jendela, pohon-pohon bergerak semakin lebat dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar masuk kedalam hutan yang terbelah dua oleh jalan yang mereka lalui. Ino masih memperhatikan banyaknya pohon yang terus berjalan di matanya. Sekilas ia menoleh menatap mata ayahnya yang memerah dan berair.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, ayah?" tanya gadis itu merasakan keanehan.

Ayahnya hanya menggeleng tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Semakin jauh dan semakin cepat juga pria itu memacu mobilnya, "Maafkan ayah..." gumamnya tidak jelas membuat Ino bertanya apa. Mobil tua dengan sedikit usang itu menerobos pagar pembatas jalan dan terjun bebas masuk dalam danau. Bagian depanya ringsek. Ino panik karena air masuk dari bagian bawah sedangkan ayahnya hanya terdiam pasrah. Gadis itu mulai menagis bingung dengan segalanya.

Sosok wanita cantik berpakaian hijau dengan tanda ditengah-tengah dahinya berenang mendekati mobil yang hampir setengahnya sudah terisi air. Ino berteriak menjerit melihat wanita itu tetapi ayahnya seolah buta tidak melihat siapapun atau ayahnya sudah benar-benar ingin mati. Wanita itu benerang ke depan jendela dihadapan Ino lalu mendekatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Saat itu waktu teraasa seolah berhenti, airpun berhenti masuk kedalam mobil. Tangan wanita itu masuk menembus jendela menarik Ino ke luar. Gadis itu masih khawatir dengan ayahnya yang tertinggal didalam.

Sampai dipermukaan wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayahmu akan selamat sebagai gantinya kau harus menjagaku. Ini bukan sebuah tawaran tapi keputusan, ayahmu akan hidup dan kau mati karena kesalahan ayahmu sendiri. Ino, kau harus melupakan kejadian hari ini dan mulai menjaga jasadku yang berada jauh dari sini."

Ino masih bingung dengan semua pernyataan wanita cantik itu, matanya mulai terasa mengantuk dan sangat-sangat tidak bisa ia tahan. Dalam setengah sadarnya Ino masih menangkap wanita itu berbicara lagi, "Namaku ..."

"Hei, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Gaara menepuk bahu Ino yang terasa begitu halus ditangannya, "Aku baru tahu jin juga butuh tidur." gerutunya,

"Maafkan aku, apa tadi itu lama?" Ino sebenarnay merasa kesal karena mimpinya terpotong.

"Tidak kau hanya tidur lima menit saja." Ino sedikit jengkel mendengarnya ternyata baru lima menit ia tidur.

Mereka mulai kembali perjalanannya, Ino terus berpikir keras dengan pemikiran anak-anaknya yang dipaksa menjadi dewasa yang tidak bisa ia sangkal lagi. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memusingkan sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan memunculkan boneka kucing yang lucu.

"Boneka untuk apa?" tanya Gaara yang kebetulan menangkap gerak-gerik aneh Ino.

"Un-untukku..." jawab Ino dengan rasa tidak percaya bukan Gaara lah tuannya tetapi seseorang yang berada ditempat yang mereka tujulah tuannya, karena ia dapat mengabulkan permintaannya sendiri yang tidak menyangkut dengan Gaara.

Pernyataan Ino tentang boneka itu sedikit mengganggu Gaara, tapi dia belum menyadari pemberontakan Ino terhadap dirinya. Gaara kembali melangkahkan kaki dan menyorot sinar senternya ke depan.

"Apa yang kau cari disini, Gaara?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Jalan keluar." ucap Gaara jujur karena yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini hanya jalan keluar dari tempat yang begitu aneh ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa terperosok ke dalam sini? Apa kau mencari harta karun?"

"Iya," jawab Gaara mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Ino, "tapi aku sadar harta yang paling berharga yang sekarang terkubur disini adalah nyawaku sedangkan bagi kakak-kakakku di atas sana adalah keluarganya."

Ino mengangguk tanpa percaya sepenuhnya, ia mempelajari dari dirinya sendiri yang sangat suka berbohong dan bermulut besar.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi jika sudah tidak lagi mempercayaiku," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "aku tahu apa yang berada didalam sana sebuah kekuatan ajaib yang luar biasa yang mampu mengendalikan seluruh dunia."

Ino tersentak kaget dan bertanya-tanya apa perasaannya mudah sekali terbaca. Ino melayang ringan kehadapan Gaaradan berkata, "Ceritakan padaku tentang semua yang kau tahu agar aku percaya pada temanku."

"Aku akan ceritakan sebagai gantinya kau juga ceritakan mimpi apa yang kau alami tadi.

Sebagian cerita tertulis disepanjang dinding beberapa meter sebelum pintu masuk yang terbuat dari batu kapur itu. Sang Ratu membuat dosa yang berhubungan dengan sihir yang amat kuat sampai sekarang sihir itu adalah sihir terkuat yang tertanam di sekitar jasadnya. Semuanya di mulai saat langit senja belum memerah.

"Ratuku," sambut seorang penasihat kerajaan yang paling setia pada nya, "seluruh rakyat mulai mengalami krisis kepercayaan pada kerajaan, Orochimaru semakin meraja rela menyebarkan guna-guna dan fitnah kepada Ratu-ku." Penasihat itu adalah seorang anak muda berambut kuning dengan mata biru yang penuh semangat dan ambisi.

"Aku memiliki satu kunci melawan penihir itu." ucap sang Ratu, "tapi belum saatnya aku masukan kunci itu ke lubangnya apalagi memutarnya."

"Apa maksud Ratuku, Tsunade?" sang penasihat sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, heran dengan keputusan sang Ratu yang sudah dalam keadaan kritis.

Sedangkan diluar kerajaan rakyat mulai berunjuk rasa dengan duduk dihalaman kerajaan sambil berpuasa sampai berhari-hari bahkan sampai berminggu-minggu sehingga banyak rakyat yang meninggal setelah itu. Unjuk rasa seperti itu termasuk merugikan kerajaan karena seluruh kehidupan perekonomian kerajaan yang berimbas pada tidak ada pajak yang masuk. Seluruh anggota kerajaan menanti keputusan sang Ratu.

Negeri itu dipimpin oleh Ratu sejak awal berdiri pada akhirnya banyak yang menginginkan kedudukan tertinggi itu walaupun orang-orang itu bukan seorang wanita. Mereka mulai menyebar doktrin wanita lebih lemah dan bodoh dibandingkan pria. Sejak doktrin-doktrin itu menyebar penindasan terhadap wanita meningkat drastis dan kerusuhan terjadi dimana-mana. Orochimaru salah satu orang yang menginginkan kedudukan itu dengan menyebar fitnah ada sebuah kutukan jika Ratu tidak segera diganti dengan seorang raja, ia juga menyebar guna-guna penyakit sebagai bentuk pembuktian kutukan itu ada.

Seluruh negeri dalam keadaan genting dan rusuh, sedangkan sang Ratu duduk santai sambil memakan buah anggur yang sudah tidak segar lagi. Para penasihat kerajaan duduk dengan gelisah mengelilingi singgasana sambil berbisik-bisik. Sang penasihat paling muda sekaligus penasihat kepercayaan sang Ratu mendekat dan berbisik kalau seluruh penasihat menantikan keputusan tentang negerinya.

"Baiklah," dengan kesal menyelesaikan aktivitas makan anggurnya, "kalian mau dengar keputusanku?"

Seluruh penasihat mengucapkan kata 'ya' serempak kecuali sang penasihat muda yang menatap ganjil pada gerak-gerik sang Ratu, "Cepat kalian berkemas dan tinggalkan kerajaan ini." sontak suara keluhan terdengar walaupun tidak berani lantang-lantang, "kenapa?" tanya sang Ratu mengangkat bahunya.

"Mengapa Ratuku memerintah kami demikian?" tanya seorang penasihat paling dituakan diantara yang lain.

"Aku mendapat laporan dari para militer bahwa banyak pemberontak akan mengadakan penyerangan secara bersamaan, kita sudah begitu terlambat menyadari pemberontakan-pemberontakan ini. Jika hanya bicara bahwa semua itu hanya fitnah belaka seluruh rakyat sudah terlanjur tidak percaya pada kerajaan. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa lagi selain menati ajal di singgasanaku yang sekarang hanyalah sekedar kursi biasa."

"Ratuku" potong sang penasihat muda.

"Aku belum selesai," bentak sang Ratu, "pergilah secepat mungkin kalian bisa." Setelah mendengar perintah itu para penasihat berhamburan meninggalkan kerajaan.

"Ratuku?"

"Diamlah, Naruto. Aku belum selesai." sang Ratu berdiri dengan sedikit goyah, "Orochimaru menggunakan sihir untuk menggulingkanku, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil karena saat aku terjatuh seluruh negeri ini akan terkubur dan mati." dia berjalan mendekati meja di samping singgasananya, tangannya mengambil secangkir anggur merah pekat yang wangi.

"Minumlah anggur ini, buktikan kesetianmu padaku." Ratu menyodorkan cangkir itu pada penasihatnya.

Naruto menerima cangkir itu dan meminumnya tanpa tahu minuman apa yang ia telan. Perutnya terasa sangat panas setelah cairan itu masuk melewati kerongkongannya, "Setelah aku mati dan seluruh negeri terkubur hanya kaulah yang akan berdiri dengan jantung yang berdetak. Sesungguhnya aku tidak benar-benar mati."

Setelah bicara demikian beberapa orang dengan pedang masuk menerobos para penjaga, memenggal kepala sang Ratu dan menusuk jantung sang penasihat. Setelah yel-yel kemenangan mereka suarakan seluruh langit menghitam dan gempa bumi yang dasyat melanda negeri itu. Langit terasa runtuh mengubur negeri itu dan satu persatu rakyatnya terkubur dengan pasir yang semakin tebal menyelimuti negeri itu. Pada akirnya hanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri tegak diatas pasir dengan noda darah dibajunya. Ialah yang membuat makam ini untuk sang Ratunya dan mempelajari beberpa buku terlarang yang tidak rusak dan membangun seluruh lorong-lorong ini sendirian selama ratusan tahun.

"Semuanya terukir pada dinding sepanjang perjalanan kita." Gaara menyelesaikan cerita sambil membuka botol minuman yang Ino sediakan kali ini hanya air mineral biasa bukan cola lagi, "lalu apa mimpimu tadi?"

"Aku sudah mati sejak umurku lima tahun karena ayah berniat bunuh diri bersamaku." Ino mengambil napas dan mulai menceritakan bahwa bukan Gaara lah tuannya meskipun ia keluar dari lampu yang pemuda itu gosok. Ratu yang Gaara ceritakan tadi, dialah yang menolong nyawa ayahnya dengan menukarkan nyawa dirinya.

"Lalu mana pemuda penasihat muda kepercayaan Ratu itu?" tanya Ino, berharap memberikan suatu informasi tentang perubahan dirinya.

"Tidak terukir disana tapi aku yakin ia masih hidup dan sekarang berada disekeliling kita."

"Aku harap kita bertemu dengannya dan memberi tahu jalan keluar." Ino melirik kearah Gaara, "kau yakin tidak ingin harta karun yang terkubur dalam sini?"

"Kau pikir apa yang berharga dari negeri bekas kerusuhan?" Gaara mendengus lucu, "yang berharga saat ini adalah nyawaku sendiri." Ucap Gaara yakin karena Ino sebenarnya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang semakin masuk kedalam lorong yang tidak berukiran lagi. Sesosok bayangan hitam bersembunyi dibalik tiang batu, "rupanya dia datang beberapa ratus tahun dari perkiraanku."

_tobecontinue_

_Please wait for the next chapter_

_Thanks for reading _:)


End file.
